


Learning to Share

by Angylsmuse, Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Double the Fun [8]
Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Vic wants, Alex gets for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2001.

Victor Mansfield woke slowly, by degrees. First he became aware of the warm press of body against him, slightly underneath him, making a soft and comfortable pillow. Then came the scent in the air, heady and rich, musky from a long night of loving. A slow and steady heartbeat sounded under his ear, like a soothing lullaby, and the soft soughs of breath across the back of his neck were a silky tickle.

Sunlight warmed his back and illuminated the room through gauzy curtains, giving it a dreamlike quality. Moving his head slightly, Vic let his mouth meander across a smooth, almost hairless expanse of chest, delighted at the breathy moan above him.

Alex's breathing was still deep, however, his lover still asleep. Which meant Vic could play, he thought with a seductive quirk to his lips. Ghosting his lips across more flesh, Vic moved downwards, arousing the older man with feather light touches, bringing him closer and closer to wakefulness.

Finally Vic hovered over Alex's erection and let out a soft stream of air, watching his favorite 'toy' bob and weave in response, clear, salty drops of precum leaking from the tip, inviting him to taste. Which he did with a single, gentle lap of his tongue.

Alex woke to the sensation of a wet tongue teasing his cock, and he sighed happily. "Vic," he moaned, not needing sight to recognize that mouth. His eyes opened slowly, and he stared down at the dark head bobbing at his groin. He threaded his fingers through the silky hair, tiny moans escaping him as Vic played with him, hitting every supersensitive spot he'd discovered over the last few months of being lovers.

"Don't tease, baby," he said softly, "ride me." His hand slid down over Vic's ass, testing the still slick opening and working a finger inside him. He frowned slightly and reached for the lube, smoothing more inside his lover. "Come on, beautiful, I want to watch you take me inside you, watch your face as you ride me, watch you come and scream for me."

Vic shivered with anticipation even as he crawled up Alex's chest to straddle his waist. "Mmm, God, I love it when you talk sexy, 'Lex," he purred as he writhed against his lover, letting the cheeks of his ass catch then release the older man's hard cock teasingly. "Makes me wanna do the kind of things that tend to get me 'punished'."

Bending, the ex-cop-turned-Agency-operative began to suckle at one taut nipple, biting and licking and laving as he continued to squeeze and release his glute muscles around Alex's erection, driving his lover mad. It was only when Alex was cursing enough to tinge the air blue and threatening to take control that Vic rose up and, holding his lover's erection steady, sank down onto Alex's prick with a luxurious sigh.

"Fuck," he moaned softly, "I'm never gonna get enough of this feeling - of you buried deep inside me, 'Lex. God - how could I have ever thought..." he trailed off, not wanting to say how could he have thought he'd be happy married to Li Ann, knowing that it was still a very sore spot with the ex-assassin. Using leg and thigh muscles made strong by his job and training as well as his weekly sparing sessions with Mac and now Alex, Vic began to rise up and down on the spike of Alex's cock, riding his lover even as his head fell back and pleasure washed over him.

Even through the pleasure, Alex frowned, having a good of idea of what Vic had started to stay. "No one else could make you feel like this," he snarled, fisting Vic's cock, forcing him to feel even more pleasure. He sat up so Vic was sitting in his lap, still riding him. "No one will ever get the chance."

His hands curved around Vic's buttocks, holding him closer, and he flicked fingertips lightly over the ex-cop's perineum in an uneven rhythm, making him shudder. "Tell me who you belong to," he demanded, still moving Vic on his raging cock, trembling on the edge of orgasm but needing to hear the words.

"You," Vic whimpered as the taunting touches added a spiked need to his already building desire. "I belong to you, Alex, only you," he continued to moan as he felt his orgasm drawing closer and closer, while he powered up and down on the blunt spear of his lover's cock.

Vic's eyes suddenly snapped open, and with a soft snarl he leaned in and bit Alex - hard. "And you belong to me, Alex Krycek - and don't you fucking well forget it!" he exclaimed passionately, laving the wound and tasting the faint copper traces of broken skin with an almost animalistic growl of contentment. One thrust downward, then another and Vic was coming hard and wet, covering Alex's fist and both their stomachs with his milky semen.

Alex laughed hoarsely at Vic's sudden surge of possessiveness. "Long as you're mine, beautiful." He groaned when Vic came, his body's spasms driving Alex out of control, and he came as well, his hands shifting to Vic's hips to wrench him down hard against Alex.

He kept his arms tightly around Vic as he lay back down, drawing his lover with him, sighing softly when he slipped out of the other man. "I love it that you're so wild for me, baby. Wouldn't like to think of you like this with anyone else."

"Guess now wouldn't be a good time to mention Lars is in town and wants to have dinner with me, hmm?" Vic replied in a soft, sated voice. He knew Alex wouldn't take the news well, but he figured he'd be too exhausted to go out hunting right now, and the last thing Vic wanted to do was to lie to his lover.

Alex sat bolt upright, nearly dumping Vic out of the bed. "What?!" he nearly screeched. "I'm going to kill the bastard! I'll rip his fucking dick off and shove it down his throat!" Still raging, Alex leaped out of bed and yanked on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, only pausing to grab a gun and knife before storming toward the door.

Vic sat there, stunned for a moment then started to laugh. He laughed so hard tears streamed down his face, making it almost impossible for him to pull on a pair of shorts and an unbuttoned shirt to chase after his incredibly pissed off lover.

"'Lex, he's... he's not even in the country yet," Vic chortled, collapsing on the couch next to his lover as he watched Alex put down the gun he'd been meticulously cleaning. "I said no, 'Lex. I told him I was involved with the love of my life and I wasn't about to jeopardize that - even with something as innocent as dinner. I also told him my lover was insanely jealous, and while I adored the quality, some of my ex-lovers might not survive it," he teased, wiping the tears of mirth out of his eyes, while beaming at his killer.

Alex snarled at his lover. "You think this is funny, babe?" Narrowed eyes fixed menacingly on the other man. "I would only suggest seeing him if you want to increase the body count!"

Vic purred. "I love it when you get all stone cold killer over me," he said, cuddling up against the older man, silently begging to be stroked.

Alex was still annoyed. "You won't like it so much when that stupid sonofabitch touches you and I whip your ass so hard you can't sit down for a week!"

Vic drew back, shocked at the barely leashed anger now directed towards him and growing a little pissed himself. "Excuse me? _Whip_ my ass? I'd like to see you try it, _lover_ ," this last was practically spat out. "I may bottom for you, but I'm sure as hell not your whipping boy, got it?"

Startled out of his jealousy by Vic's anger, Alex covered his reaction, as usual, by pretending to feel nothing. "Well, if that's the way you feel, why waste your time with me? The door's right there." He waved a hand in that general direction.

"Is that your answer to everything? I get pissed, you think I'm gonna leave, and you decide to show me the door before I can walk through it? Jesus Christ, Krycek! I love you more than my own fucking life, okay? Get it through your thick skull, but...

"Fuck, I may act like a little queen at times because it amuses me to do so, but I saw waay too much on my time in vice to _ever_ want that sort of a relationship with you. Spanking for fun is one thing, Alex; I'm all for a little kink in our relationship, and you know it, but what you said - that was way out of line, lover, and you know it," Vic finished seriously, hoping the older man could at least see where he was coming from.

Alex laughed bitterly. "And flaunting past lovers is okay? Forgive me if I don't enjoy hearing about them." He turned away, his shoulders hunched protectively and his body rigid. "If you don't want to be with _me_ , the way I am, get the hell out. I'm not going to change, Vic."

Vic sighed and moved back over to his lover, who was now almost completely turned away from him. "Did I ask you to change, Alex?" he questioned the older man quietly, trying to keep his own roiling emotions under check so this could be worked out now. There was so much potential for this to go wrong... and so much extra baggage they had never spoken about before now.

"I love you, moron, just the way you are. I'm sorry if my talking about past, well, past lovers hurts you. I won't talk about them in the future, okay. Consider the subject closed, but, Alex, you have got to know that I was just teasing. I'm with _you_ , and," Vic silently debated on just how honest he could and should be at this point, "and I'm not going to ever jeopardize _us_ for someone in the past.

"But you gotta understand that while I'm willing to compromise, I'm not going to change who I am either. The women in my past, well, we never seem to stay friends after it's over, but with a lot of the men I did stay friends. Long distance friends, purely _platonic_ friends, and if you really want me to end those friendships just so you don't feel threatened I will, but I'd kind of like you to trust me enough, trust _us_ enough to not want me to do that.

"Like any of them could even hold a candle to you," Vic continued, brushing a kiss across the nape of Alex's neck. "There's... there's no one I've ever been involved with that could even come close," Vic finished stiltedly. There might have been no one in his past, but Vic couldn't help but think about his partner, Mac Ramsey, and the growing feelings he had for the younger man somewhat wistfully.

There could have been such potential there, but Alex didn't seem willing to even discuss the past, let alone the possibility of sharing Vic, and _himself_ , with another in the future. It would have made a lovely picture though, him and Alex framing a lean and lanky Mac in bed, the two of them loving the younger man into a boneless heap, but Vic had to face facts that Alex just didn't appear to want to even consider such a possibility, at least not from the indications he'd been giving Vic throughout this argument.

Alex turned around finally and caught Vic in his arms. He sighed, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I just... I've never been love with anyone before, okay?" And despite what Vic said, Alex knew him well enough to be aware of what he hadn't said as well. Of course, it helped that he'd seen the growing interest in Vic's eyes when he looked at their younger partner. And it went without saying that Ramsey was totally in love with Vic.

Recently, Alex too had grown to appreciate the brash ex-thief's charms, and he'd found that he actually liked him when he wasn't sniping at Alex out of jealousy. He'd found himself considering bringing Mac in for some fun and games. It would make both of the other men happy, and it would certainly be no hardship for him either.

"Sorry, beautiful," he sighed, kissing Vic lightly.

"I'm sorry too, 'lex. And just for the record, you're as essential to me as breathing, and I more than love you. I _adore_ you, hard-hearted killer act and all. You... God, this is going to sound really corny, but... you rocked the foundations of my world and then made them that much stronger. I've never felt like this about anyone before, Alex. I will swear on whatever you want me to on that one," Vic replied, returning the kiss and heating it up a bit with tongue and teeth before breaking off for air.

Resting his head on Alex's shoulder, Vic thought to himself that maybe, just maybe there was a chance that in the future Alex could be persuaded to see Mac as more than just a partner, occasional pain-in-the-ass, and friend. Vic dearly hoped that would be the case because he had a feeling that together the three of them would be... explosive.

"So, does this mean we're friends again?"

Alex grinned crookedly. "Always, Vic. You're my best friend as well as my lover." He smiled at the other man, green eyes more expressive than he knew.

"And you're the most important person in my life. You're my heartmate, my lover, my love and one of the best friends I have as well. But... Mac is too. Different from you," Vic hastened to add, "but still one of the more important parts of my life. I wish I could explain it to you. We were oil and water in the beginning, and the sparks flew, but then we built this friendship despite ourselves that... It's one of the strongest friendships I've ever had with another guy," the ex-cop continued, trying to explain it to his lover.

"I know he pissed you off at first and aggravated the hell out of you. I can't explain his behavior, and I'm not going to try, but he's..." Vic paused to try and sort through what he wanted to say. "Under all the brass and bravado, he's like this little kid who just wants to be loved, Alex. His past has made him put up this front to protect himself, but once you get past it, he's a fucking marshmallow - and a really sweet one at that. I wish you could get to know that side of him too."

"But you're the love of my life, Alex Krycek, never doubt that. I mean no one else has ever tried to blow his brains out for me," Vic continued, hugging the other man tightly. "It was the sickest, most out there, extremely twisted declaration of love I've ever had," he laughed. "We were made for each other, that's for sure. Even if we do look like the fucking Bobbsey Twins," he laughed self-deprecatingly.

"Not the Bobbsey Twins, babe, they're way too wholesome," Alex chuckled. "If you're trying to compliment me, that's _not_ the way to do it. Ick! I'm more of a Stephen King fan myself." He was busy nuzzling Vic's neck as he spoke. He let the comments about Mac pass, but thinking over what Vic had said, he reached a decision that hopefully would please all concerned.

Vic snorted. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?" he teased, raising his head to look into strikingly similar eyes. "I can't wait 'til Alice meets you - better yet my parents. God, that would have the old man apoplectic!" he laughed. "Talk about your Stephen King horror!"

"Couldn't we skip the whole family thing?" Alex asked plaintively. "I want you, not them. Besides, your father sounds like someone I'd rather shoot than invite to dinner."

The younger man chuckled. "I feel the same way about dear old Dad most times. You might not be able to avoid Alice though; she pops up at the strangest times. Remind me to show you a picture of her; that way if a strange woman throws herself at you and calls you Moose, you won't try to shoot her," he replied, pulling the other man down for a deep kiss, "And how 'bout having me for dinner tonight, instead?"

Alex burst into laughter. "Moose? No," he held up a hand, "never mind, don't tell me. _Please_ ," he snickered. " _Moose_. Dunno if I want to have moose for dinner tonight though." He smirked at his lover, barely restraining another fit of laughter.

Vic pouted. "Fine then - whatever, _Spanky_ ," he shot off, trying to move away, while pretending to have injured feelings.

Alex held onto Vic, not letting him get away. "You keep calling me Spanky, cop, and I'm gonna think you _want_ me to spank you." He bit the base of Vic's throat, marking him.

Vic purred, a remarkably cat-like sound. "Well... " he trailed off suggestively, "I told you I found it a kink. It's a very arousing kink..."

Alex chuckled. "You _do_ sound like a kitty, just like that guy in New Orleans said. If I pet you, will you purr some more? Actually, hold that thought. We were talking about spanking..." His hand slowly stroked Vic's ass.

Wriggling his ass invitingly, Vic felt his lover's hand slide across the loose jersey of his shorts. "What about it?" he asked wickedly.

Alex nipped at Vic's throat. "Bet I could make you come just from spanking you." He moved a little closer.

The younger man whimpered softly. "Bet you wanna see if you can right now, don't you? Good thing it's a Saturday and the Director gave us three days off. I think I may need them to recover," he replied, feeling the anticipation build.

Alex chuckled roughly. "Better ask for more time off, lover. You're mine for those three days. Any recovering can be done on your own time." _And we'll see just how you like my little surprise. Good thing Mac has the same time off._

Vic moaned voluptuously and wriggled against his lover, his interest more than obvious in the soft grey jersey.

Alex's hands slid under the worn fabric, fingers curling over the firm buttocks. "Gonna make you so hot, baby, gonna make you come so hard for me." He drew Vic over to the sofa where he sat down, urging him to drape himself over Alex's lap.

Following his lover's lead and trusting the older man implicitly, Vic settled himself on the couch, a pillow under his head and his ass draped over Alex's lap, his erection grinding into the juncture between the ex-assassin's legs. "I get hot just by looking at you, lover," he purred.

"I want to feel _you_ against me," Alex grumbled, tugging at the fabric covering his lover's ass. Not wanting to let Vic off his lap now that he had him there, he pulled out a knife and cut the shorts off him so he wouldn't have to move, then tugged the unbuttoned shirt off as well. Once Vic was naked, Alex moved his legs closer together, trapping his lover's rigid cock between them.

"Mmm, much better," he sighed happily, stroking Vic's ass, then he brought his hand down on one cheek in a light blow.

Writhing slightly, his cock encased by warm flesh, feeling almost as if he were _inside_ Alex, the ex-cop moaned slightly. The blow, while light, surprised him and made him jump - upwards against the firm hand. Whimpering, Vic thrust down into the tight heat of Alex's thighs, feeling the pale flesh of his ass warm. "Alex," he husked, his voice soft and sinuous, his whole body melting and becoming pliant under his lover's ministrations.

Alex shuddered at the sound of his name in that husky voice, his hand coming down a little harder on the other cheek. "Beautiful..." He alternated smacks with caresses and teasing touches at Vic's anus in no discernible pattern. "You look so pretty with your ass getting all red and hot, squirming against me. I can feel your pre-cum against my legs, Vic. You like that, huh? You like giving up control to me, letting me do whatever I want to you, with you. You know it's going to feel so good." He chuckled roughly, his hand still rising and falling on Vic's increasingly reddened ass. "I'm going to make you come, then I'm going to fuck you hard and fast until you come again, baby."

Vic whimpered and bit down on the pillow to prevent himself from screaming. So good, so fucking good, he thought to himself as he fucked himself between Alex's legs, trying to avoid the blows but conversely arching up into the blissful punishment. "Please, 'lex, oh God!" he wailed as he pumped himself harder and harder, the blows raining down on his rapidly reddening flesh.

He was so close to coming; all that he needed was one last, devastating touch, and he was sure he'd go off like a Roman candle. "Alex - lover, please!!!"

Alex brought his hand down hard, pressing his thighs together around Vic's cock as he did, knowing that Vic was on the edge, driving his lover over it, making him scream his pleasure. He let his hand remain on the sore, crimson flesh of Vic's ass as he came, knowing that the edge of pain from the pressure of his hand would make it even better for his lover.

Vic lost all control, babbling incoherently as pleasure and pain mixed in one devastating cocktail of lust, which proceeded to drown him. He wailed words of love and lust and need over and over, thrashing on the couch, his fists clenched as he bucked up and down until he collapsed, exhausted and spent, hot tears of emotional release leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Alex," he croaked softly. "Love you."

"My beautiful baby," Alex replied. He petted Vic, stroking his back soothingly until the other man relaxed completely, then in a sudden move, he stood up, perforce bringing Vic with him. He had Vic brace himself against the back of the sofa while he pulled out some lube from under a cushion, where it had fallen the last time they played in here, and applied it to his cock. He pressed against Vic, smiling at the hiss that escaped his lover, then slid inside him to the root, pulling back on Vic's hips so he slammed back against him. "Still gotta come again with me, lover." He nipped at Vic's shoulder to make sure he had his attention.

Vic moaned as Alex slid inside and shuddered at the tiny bite to his shoulder. How the hell was he supposed to get hard again after being flattened by his last orgasm? Whimpering as the wiry curls at the base of Alex's cock abraded his mortified flesh, he could hardly believe it when his cock, impossibly, began to stir to life again.

"Alex, God, so good, so hot... need you, lover. Give it to me... YES!" he rambled, thrusting harder and harder backwards, meeting the descending slap of Alex's body with a pained whine as the sharp reminder of what he had been doing acted as a goad to his arousal, driving him higher as his cock filled with blood and began to expand.

Alex groaned as Vic went wild under him, fucking himself on Alex's cock, slamming back against him. He reached around, petting Vic's hypersensitive, slowly hardening cock in time with his thrusts into him, fighting to maintain control until he totally shredded Vic's. He loved seeing his lover wild and out of control, completely primal, knowing nothing but his need for satisfaction. "Come for me again, baby," he hissed, biting down on one shoulder and slapping lightly at the outside curve of one sore butt cheek.

On and on the pounding went, Alex determined to wait until Vic was once more aroused and desperate to come. His lover had a bit of a sadistic streak, Vic thought wildly, as his body jumped through the hoops Alex commanded it to. Alex seemed to want Vic to be a bow-legged wreck of a man, not that Vic minded really. In fact, he rather liked Alex's attention to detail.

The slap on his already burning flesh was just what Vic needed to send him over the edge. Wailing at the fire that coursed through his body, the ex-cop lost control and decorated the dark green leather of their couch with ropes of pearlescent seed. Chewing on his lower lip until he tasted blood, Vic writhed like a houri, his inner muscles stroking and caressing Alex's straining member, fluttering around it in a spasm of kneading flesh.

Alex screamed, feeling like Vic was turning him inside out, and he exploded as well, hot seed bathing Vic's insides. He leaned bonelessly against his lover, barely noticing him squirm as he pressed against his ass. "Love you," he murmured in Vic's ear, nuzzling against him.

"Ya tebya lublyu, Alex," Vic whispered weakly, awkwardly, hoping he was pronouncing the strange phrase correctly. He'd wanted to say it in Russian and had gone to linguistics while the Director and Alex were having one of their famous 'chats' in order to have them teach him. Vic had wanted it to be a surprise, which was hard when you considered that he and Alex lived together, worked together, and played together. Being with your lover 24-7 made surprises a little more difficult to plan.

Collapsing against the now damp couch, the ex-cop slithered down the slick leather until he was in an almost prone position. "God, if this is what you call a warm up, the next three days are going to kill me!"

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat, touched by Vic having taken the effort to learn the words in his native language. He smiled tremulously down at his lover. "Nothing's ever going to kill you, baby, not so long as I'm alive." The words were a vow, one that Alex intended to keep, no matter what the cost. He had been amused by the Director's early attempts to protect Vic from him, though she'd long since stopped that and instead treated him as a favored pet nowadays. He would never hurt Victor or allow anyone else to, no matter who he had to kill. He'd die to protect this man.

He knew that the intensity of his protectiveness made Vic uneasy sometimes, so he lightened the mood quickly with a grin. "And, baby, so far all I've warmed up is your ass. There's so much more of you to play with. Remember New Orleans?" he grinned wickedly. "And remember the look on Mac's face when he first spotted you in that club? Talk about hungry!"

"How could I forget?" Vic groaned but with a tender smile on his face. "I got to keep you as a souvenir," he laughed but then sobered as the rest of the conversation sank in. "Alex, do you really think Mac... I mean, he was? He looked sick to his stomach to me," Vic husked, hoping against hope that maybe Alex _had_ seen correctly. And just what was going on here? Alex was openly talking about it and not getting jealous? This was almost too good to be true. "Do you really think that he wanted me? Could you ever see us maybe..." Vic trailed off, not sure how to ask the question he desperately wanted to ask.

Alex sank to his knees next to Vic, one hand naturally coming to rest on his lover's shoulder. He regarded Vic searchingly, seeing the wistful expression in his eyes. "Yes, I think Mac really wants you, baby," he replied purposely misunderstanding the first question and ignoring the second, knowing that Vic wouldn't ask again, at least not for a while since he wouldn't want to hurt him. Alex, however, intended to make sure that Victor got anything and everything he wanted, and if that included Mac Ramsey in their bed, well, it wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy it as well. The younger man was gorgeous and sexy and even kind of sweet when he wasn't putting on an act.

His decision made, Alex immediately put it into effect. "Shit!" he exclaimed, pretending to notice the clock. "My car is supposed to be ready at the shop. If I don't pick it up today, I'll have to wait till next week because they're going to be closed. Come on, if we hurry, we can make it."

He jumped to his feet, offering his hand to his bemused and laughing lover.

~*~

When they pulled up outside the garage a while later, Alex grinned at Vic. "Would you mind getting the car, baby? I want to run to the store and pick up something special for tonight. I'll meet you back at the apartment."

"Works by me," Vic smiled, leaning over to buss Alex on the lips, laughing at the way his ever so cool and sophisticated lover looked in a cherry red truck. The look of disgust on Alex's face the first time he saw it had been priceless. "Be nice to my truck - no accidents. If you break it, you buy me a new one!"

Getting out, Vic waved his lover off, then wandered into the dealership to wait.

Alex chuckled to himself, wondering how pissed Vic was going to be when he found out that the car wouldn't be ready for another two or three hours. It would all be worth it though, he thought.

He drove straight to Mac's apartment, pleased to see the young man's car in its spot. This would be a lot easier if he was at home and Alex didn't have to go looking for him. He was in luck.

Mac was home, and he was alone. In fact, he was sound asleep even though it was the middle of the afternoon. The case they'd just finished up had been hard on him, especially considering it was his first one back after being shot several weeks ago. He still wasn't one hundred percent recovered, but he was well enough for what Alex had in mind.

Alex snickered softly, thinking that this was so much like the night he'd grabbed Vic that it was ridiculous. Once again, he jabbed a needle into an exposed buttock and carried off his unconscious victim. He managed to get Mac to the truck without being seen, though he was certain that the Director had been monitoring Mac's apartment. He doubted she would interfere, however.

He brought Mac to his and Vic's home, stripped off his clothing, and secured the ex-thief to the wrought iron headboard, making sure to use cuffs that he wouldn't be able to get out of. Then, as before, he sat back to wait for his new acquisition to awaken.

~*~

"God," Mac moaned as he began to wake up, the whole process feeling as slow as dragging himself through a mile of swampland. What was wrong with him? He hadn't had anything to drink last night - or this morning, whichever it was when he'd gotten home. The case hadn't been any worse then usual, though the stress of dealing with both Victor and Alex and keeping up his affable buddy front had definitely been wearing on him toward the end.

Not hung over, not hurt, his side wasn't in agony, and he hadn't strained anything; what did that leave? His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton each, and Mac started to reach over to rub them, a move that was aborted by the jarring yank on his wrist. That unexpected incident brought the ex-thief fully awake in an instant, his whole body primed and ready for whatever weirdness had been visited in his life now.

Mac had felt the bite of metal cuffs around his wrists enough to recognize them for what they were, so he didn't even bother examining them for now. His dark gaze took in his surroundings, processing at the same time the fact that he wasn't in his apartment any longer and that, though he had fallen asleep fully dressed, now he was naked.

A tiny noise drew the agent's attention to the darkened corner of the room, and he stared hard, trying to pierce the shadows and identify the person sitting there. Man, it had better not be the Director, or he wasn't going to be held responsible for the cleanup when he finally got loose. The shadowed figure leaned forward, into the light, and Mac froze, his eyes widening.

"Vic... What the..." Something about the way the man held himself told the ex-thief that this wasn't Victor, and his half-hopeful question segued into a blistering round of multi-lingual curses. "Alex, you've got some serious fucking explaining to do. Get these goddamn cuffs off me!"

Alex chuckled at the curses coming from the other man and shook his head. "No can do, Macky. Vic wants you, and I make sure he gets whatever he wants. And don't try to pretend it's any hardship. You and I both know damn well that you want him."

Mac yanked futilely at the bonds, still growling out curses, this time only in Cantonese. "Bullshit he wants me, and who says I want him?" he snapped, doing his damnedest to keep up the impression that he meant what he said.

Alex laughed. "Mac, your eyes practically fell out of your head the first time you saw him in leather. I thought we were going to need to do CPR." He shook his head in remembered amusement.

The younger man snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, like either of you noticed, you were too busy eating each other with your eyes."

Alex leaned in closer to his captive. "No need to be jealous, I noticed. And I made Vic notice too. So now you're here to play with us."

"Gee, it must be my lucky day," Mac muttered sarcastically although certain unruly parts of his body were beginning to pay attention to Alex's husky words.

"You have no idea. I thought you'd make a great sandwich filling." Alex grinned, watching Mac's body harden at his words.

At that comment, Mac's dark eyes grew larger against his will, much as his cock was beginning to do. "In your dreams!" he spat, determined not to give in to this man who looked and sounded too much like the man he had wanted forever for his peace of mind or health.

Alex climbed onto the bed and straddled his captive. "The stuff of _your_ dreams, Macky. I think I'm going to enjoy making you scream. I know Vic will." He chuckled wickedly.

When a frantic attempt to buck his captor off of him failed, Mac groaned deep in his throat, his eyes flicking unconsciously toward Alex's crotch then back up to his face. "I'll have to see that to believe it."

Alex almost purred, "I think that can be arranged. We'll have to start without Vic though. He had to run an errand, but he'll be back soon." Alex grinned toothily.

"You sure you don't have him tied up in the closet somewhere?" the ex-thief asked sarcastically, having heard the abbreviated version of the way that Victor and Alex had met, a day that Mac had cursed for several months now.

"Nah. I'd never hide him away. I like to look at him too much." He ran a finger along Mac's jaw. "You're not bad yourself."

"You could look in a mirror and see the same thing as when you look at him," Mac grumbled, twisting his head to try and get away from Alex's touch.

Alex shrugged. "Not really. He's... good. It shows. I'm not. That shows too. It's really kind of interesting. But you'll have plenty of time to learn the differences."

Mac sneered at that. "Planning on keeping me locked up here that long?" he asked, jangling the restraints as he spoke.

"Got any better offers, Mac? Stay with us. Give it a try."

The problem was, he didn't. "Boy, when you put it that way... " Mac paused and sighed, ceasing his yanking on the chains, slumping back against the mattress. "Fine, you've got me here, I might as well stay." Maybe, just maybe he could get Alex to let him go and get out of here before Vic returned and the situation went from bad to utterly unbearable.

Alex chuckled. "So glad you see it my way." He leaned down to bite at a nipple.

At the fleeting pain Mac yelped, twisting upward off the mattress, the move causing his now rock hard erection to rub up against Alex's ass. "Keep that up and I'll see it any way you want," he said shakily.

"Glad to hear it. And I certainly intend to keep _this_ up." He stroked Mac's cock to illustrate what he meant.

Mac's eyes glazed as his hips arched upward, seeking more contact. "Fuck. No problem there." His breath was coming in sharp pants, the hot gusts of air cascading over Alex's crotch.

Alex took Mac's hard cock into his mouth, causing the younger man's body to convulse. "Fuck, what are you..." Mac gasped, his arms tugging at the chains. "God who cares," he moaned, his neck arching off the mattress, "just don't stop!"

Alex chuckled around his mouthful, having no intention of stopping. He demonstrated just exactly how talented he was, making Mac howl with pleasure, just as promised.

Within minutes, Mac was reduced to nearly incoherent ramblings in Cantonese as Alex expertly worked his erection, taking him to the edge and holding him there, then backing off time and again. "Please, God," the younger man begged, his hoarse words trailing off as his hips arched hard into the other man's mouth and his orgasm hit hard and furious.

Alex swallowed Mac's semen, licking him clean before releasing him. "That's one, Macky." He smiled wickedly as he reached for some lube on the nightstand and began to prepare Mac.

"Call me that and I'll go back to Thing 2 for you," Mac growled, referring to the sarcastic names he had given Victor and Alex. The heated words turned into a moan, however, when Alex's fingers slid into him, cool and slick with lube.

"What was that, sweet thing? Did you say something?" He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, groaning at the sensation of Mac's hot ass encasing him.

"Fuck...Thing 2, straight outa..." Mac flexed his hips as he tightened his ass around the thick erection impaling him, scarcely able to believe that he was doing this but unable to stop it. "Dr. Seuss." He jerked as Alex's cock hit his prostate. "No wonder..." Another thrust from the other man and Mac's words died away as he stared up at Alex, for the moment unable to distinguish between him and the fantasies of Victor.

Alex groaned, loving this. "So good, baby. Say my name, Mac." He started to drive in and out, feeling Mac's body cling to him. "Say it!"

Mac's eyes cleared and he looked confused for a moment then understood. "Alex," he rasped as he tightened himself around the other man, pulsing his muscles as his own arousal grew again. It wasn't Victor, but fuck, he was going to enjoy it. "Thing 2." That was added with a bit of a grin.

Alex laughed throatily as he began to move more rapidly. "Alex will do fine, Macky." He nipped Mac's shoulder in punishment.

In a lightning quick move, Mac whipped his head around and caught Alex's lower lip between his teeth, biting down for a second before releasing him. "Then Mac will do fine by me," he said, twisting upward, trying to get some kind of friction on his aching cock.

Alex gasped, "I think I can handle that." He reached down and wrapped his hand around Mac's cock. "That what you wanted, Mac?" he groaned, hips moving rapidly as the pleasure began to overwhelm him.

A whine escaped Mac's throat. "Fuck yeah," he whispered, his arms tensed as he arched upward into Alex's grip then back onto his erection. The other man's cock brushed Mac's prostate again, and the white heat exploded behind his eyelids as he was driven to another climax.

Alex shivered as Mac's body convulsed around him, his own climax torn from him. "God, yes! Mac!" He leaned down to kiss the younger man possessively.

Drained of energy, lying limp and relaxed on the bed, Mac let his tongue leisurely duel with Alex's. "You called me Mac, I'm impressed," he murmured, giving a ghost of his normally cocky grin.

Alex smirked. "It's your name, isn't it?" He reached up to unfasten the manacles, needing to know if Mac would stay once he was free.

"I don't know," the younger man replied, slowly bringing his arms down, rotating his stiff muscles. "It's been so long since some people have called me that, I can't remember."

"Smartass." Alex smacked Mac lightly, then reached for the closest arm, massaging it. "Behave or I'll call you worse than Macky."

"Ow!" Mac's muttered yelp turns into a moan as Alex's fingers hit a tense muscle group. "Call me anything right now, just keep that up for a while, okay? Want to be able to move and strangle you later."

Alex chuckled, "Oh yeah, that really inspires me to keep helping you, babe. You nut!" He kissed Mac lightly, then continued the massage, switching to the other arm after a few minutes.

"Hey, I'm not the one massaging the person who just threatened to kill me, so I think that makes you the nut," Mac said pointedly but giving Alex a smile at the same time. His brain was beginning to function again, and that was enough to bring back the concerns he had had earlier as well as the thought that maybe he should just get out of here while he could.

~*~

Vic was _not_ a happy camper. "Three hours. Three _fucking_ hours," he growled as he prowled into the condo he and Alex were living in while they looked around for a house to suit his lover's tastes. "I'm gonna kill him. The son of a bitch could have warned me that I had to wait _three fucking hours!_. Alexandre Julien Krycek, where the fuck are you, you sorry son of a..." Vic's bellow was cut short as he stormed into the bedroom to see Mac sitting naked on his bed next to Alex.

"Mac?" he croaked out as his head swiveled from one man to the other. "Alex?" his voice rose just enough to produce a very interesting cracking sound.

Mac's complexion turned a pasty white, and he whipped his head around to stare at Alex, fury and anguish warring for dominance in his expression. "You're telling me he didn't know about this?" the younger man roared, feeling his heart sink somewhere to the vicinity of his knees. _So fucking stupid, Ramsey! It was just too easy, should have known something was wrong._

"Shit." He reached up and scrubbed at his face, not noticing the red welts the cuffs had left around his wrist. "Look, Vic, this is - nothing, just nothing. Big mistake is all, don't blame Alex, you two are good for each other." As he spoke, Mac's gaze darted around the room, trying to find where Alex had put his clothes but unable to spot them.

Alex grabbed Mac's arm to make sure he didn't disappear and offered Vic a tentative smile. "Look, why don't we all calm down. Mac, no, I didn't tell Vic because I wasn't sure if I could convince you, and I didn't want to get his hopes up. Vic, sorry about the wait, beautiful, but I told you I wanted to pick up something special for tonight."

He sighed. "Look, Mac wants Vic, Vic wants Mac, I want Vic happy, and I sure don't mind having Mac in my bed. Where's the problem?" He honestly couldn't understand what the problem was. "Maybe I should cuff them to each other," he mused under his breath.

Vic shook his head to clear it. This was happening _way_ too fast. "At least tell me that you came of your own free will, Mac. Please tell me Alex didn't kidnap you too?" Vic begged softly, resigned to being told the very thing he'd hoped he wouldn't be.

At Mac's hesitation and the slightly defiant turn of Alex's chin, Vic sagged against the door. "Alex, baby. You don't just 'grab' people from their bedrooms. You don't work for... _them_ anymore," Vic said, editing what he was going to say. He and the Director were the only people in the Agency who know about the Consortium. If Alex wanted Mac to know, Alex would be the one to tell him.

Pushing up off the wall he walked around the bed to kneel in front of Mac, his eyes solemn, searching. "You really want me?" he asked, throwing a quick look at Alex for support before turning back to Mac. "Why didn't you ever say anything, Mac?

Mac gave a sick sounding laugh at that, trying to look anywhere but at Vic but as compelled by his eyes as he'd been by Alex's. A quick glance at the other man showed Mac that he was on his own for this one, and the ex-thief sighed. Might as well admit it, things couldn't get any worse then they were right now.

"I tried to tell you - plenty of times. Finally gave up after a while." Mac shrugged then, his expression dead serious. "Figured if you couldn't figure it out that you weren't interested in men or in me."

Vic smiled, a sort of wry, self-deprecating grin. "After all the times you told me I was slow on the uptake, Ramsey, you actually forgot your own insult?" he husked. "I figured you tolerated me as your partner, enjoyed poking fun at me, maybe even liked me on occasion at best and resented me for coming between you and Li Ann at worst. Besides - what could you possibly see in me? I'm a boyscout, remember? A do-gooder with a wounded dove complex, I believe the phrase was. You've always been way out of my league, Mac. At least I thought so until for some bizarre reason Alex decided he was in love with me."

Shooting the other man a beatific smile, he turned back to Mac. "When he told me - I didn't believe, didn't even dare to dream... but..." Slowly rising up so that he was standing again, Vic bent and kissed Mac softly. "Maybe I wanna take a chance that dreams do come true."

At the light pressure of Vic's mouth against his, Mac groaned, then swept his tongue out over his lips. The flavor left behind was similar to, but also different from, Alex's, and the ex-thief swallowed another moan, wondering how different the two of them tasted other places.

Mac flicked a look at Alex at that thought, eyeing the other man to see just how he was reacting to seeing his lover kissing another man. He may have not known the full story behind Victor's double's appearance, but he was fully aware that Alex was dangerous - very dangerous. The other man was watching them with a bit of an exasperated smile on his face so Mac decided he was safe enough - from Alex anyway.

_Why are you even waiting? It's what you want, take it._ Who knew how long it would last? This seemed an unstable triangle at best, and Mac was pretty sure where the break would fall when it came, but he wasn't that much of a martyr to be able to walk away.

"That measly kiss all you dreamed?" Mac asked, his familiar grin sliding into place as his hands slid over Vic's chest. "I know mine involved a lot less clothes and a lot more hot animal sex."

"Show me?" Vic purred, crowding closer to Mac. These past few months with Alex had turned him into a shameless slut when it came to sex. Maybe it was the almost daily dose he was getting; the only times they'd forgone it had been when they were working separate cases at separate times or when they were too exhausted from the day to do more than cuddle as they fell asleep.

Strong hands pushing Mac back against the bed, Vic straddled the younger man's hips, then proceeded to learn Mac's upper body as if Victor were blind - by touch alone. "Show me your dreams, Mac."

Alex watched them closely, surprised by how much he was enjoying seeing them together. He was secure enough in Vic's love not to worry that Mac would take him away, and their little session earlier had made him intensely interested in Mac. Not to mention that Vic and Mac were beautiful together. Alex decided that he really wanted to keep them both, and fortunately, he knew that Vic would be enough to keep Mac with them until he could make the younger man want him too.

He settled himself comfortably on the bed, several pillows behind him as he watched the show. "Go ahead," he murmured when they looked up at his movement, "you need this first time together. We can all play together later." He allowed himself a quick caress of the two beautiful bodies before sitting back again.

A massive shudder passed through Mac's body at the feel of Vic's weight on him and the fleeting sensation of Alex's hand on his skin. God, it was too good to be real, but it was; that was the most mind-numbing thing about the whole situation. The feel of Vic's hands gliding over his chest was making thinking very difficult, but Mac managed to clear his thoughts enough to grab the hem of the older man's shirt and yank upward. "Need to get you naked first," he rasped, the sound changing into a strained laugh at the speed with which Vic complied to that request.

"And under me," Mac continued, accomplishing that feat by grabbing the ex-cop and pulling him back to the bed then rolling on top of him. He was aware of Alex watching them, but that fact receded further and further from his thoughts when Vic writhed under him. Burying his hands in the other man's short hair, Mac closed his mouth on Victor's, taking control of the kiss, his tongue sweeping in and exploring the older man's mouth with exquisite detail.

Vic groaned softly, not daring to do anything that would stop the younger man. When at last Mac released his lips, Vic's tongue darted out, as if to catch and savor any remaining essence of his new lover. Watching Mac's eyes darken even more, Vic pulled him down for another kiss, taking the ex-thief's hand and dragging it down his body.

"Mac," he husked, watching through sooty eyelashes. "Show me everything you dreamed of - whatever it is, whatever you wanted, do it now. Please?" he continued, waiting to see what the younger man could come up with, a smile quirking his lips as he happily lay back and let Mac do whatever he felt like doing.

"God, you're trying to kill me here, Victor, aren't you?" In that moment, Mac was amazingly grateful to Alex for their intense session together; otherwise, he might have come just from listening to those rough, honeyed words dripping from Vic's lips. He felt as well as heard the older man's chuckle, then his hand was guided into contact with the rampant erection jutting against his thigh.

_But I'll go happily at this rate,_ Mac thought wildly, giving Victor one last kiss before turning his attention to the ex-cop's neck and ear in search of each and every one of Vic's hot spots. His hands weren't idle either, roaming over Vic's smooth chest and down to his abdomen, skimming over the hot flesh of his erection then gliding back up to tweak at his nipples with moist fingers. Each of Vic's whines, whimpers and groans simply goaded Mac on, and he slowly backed down over the other man's body, savoring each new bit of flesh that he tasted, returning for seconds and thirds on areas he found exceptionally tasty.

"Mac," Victor sighed softly, luxuriating in the talented mouth and hands of his partner now lover. He could hardly believe this was real; he'd always been attracted to Mac, but the younger man had been so belligerent, showing no signs of interest that Vic could read, that Vic had given up - and found Alex. And in finding Alex, he'd found Mac too.

"Sweet Jesus, babe - that's, oh God!" he moaned as Mac discovered one by one each erogenous zone on his body. "No more, babe, please? " the ex-cop finally begged. "Mac - want you in me, lover. Want to feel _you_ all over me."

"Not going to argue with that," the younger man rasped, beginning his trip back up the long, beguiling length of Victor's body until they were eye to eye once more. "Want to feel you all around me, want to hear you scream."

The bed dipped slightly, and Mac felt something pressed against his hand. Looking up, he saw Alex holding out the same lube that had been used on him not so long ago. Rolling partially to his side, moving unconsciously in the direction that would give Alex the best view of Vic, Mac quickly stretched Vic, the other man's reactions causing his hand to tremble by the time he had to coat himself.

Apparently, Victor wasn't in the mood to wait, because his hands were on Mac before he finished, dragging him into place. "That's the way you want it," the ex-thief whispered, pushing home into Victor's body, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot from the base of his cock to his brain. "That's the way you get it." This said, he began to move, shallowly at first, but with increasing strength as Vic's vocalizations goaded him on.

"YES!" Vic shouted as he felt Mac begin to move faster, harder. "God, Mac, love me like that... right, baby, oh Jesus!" Vic babbled as his hands scrabbled against the sheets, looking for purchase. How could he have possibly missed this?

Hands leaving the sheets he was clinging to for dear life, Vic moved them up to trace Mac's features with light fingers. He learned the width and breadth of his shoulders, the lushness of his lips, the aquiline perfection of his nose then down over the taut stomach until he could feel where they were joined, where Mac was powering into him. "Another perfect fit," he teased with a soft smile, before pulling the younger man down for another kiss.

_I do love you, that's the problem,_ Mac sighed to himself before pushing the thought to the back of his mind, bundling it away with the other questions and concerns that probably would start plaguing him the minute he left Vic and Alex's apartment.

The feel of Vic's fingers gliding over his body drew another, softer, sigh from the ex-thief's lips, one that turned into a soft laugh at Victor's comment. "And you're surprised?" he asked after the kiss broke, deciding a change of pace was in order and slowing his thrusts until he was circling his hips leisurely against the older man's groin. Resting his weight on his left arm, Mac brushed a hand down Vic's side before closing his fingers around the other man's cock, feeling the glide of damp silk and fire move against his palm as Vic bucked upwards under him.

"Looks like that's yet another good fit, must be one size fits all," he grinned, bowing his head lower to nibble on the small gold earring threaded through the ex-cop's lobe.

"Actually," Vic moaned softly, "It's one size fits two - you and Alex. No one else, just the two of you," he husked wallowing in the lazier pace of their lovemaking, shivering at the delicate brush of teeth against his skin.

"Mac, so beautiful," he whispered, staring up at his new lover through veiled eyes. "Never dream..." His breath caught suddenly as Mac's strokes brought him against Vic's prostate. "Never dreamed you'd be here with me - with _us_. Don't want you to leave, Mac," he whimpered as he felt the need grow and coalesce into a bright fury of heat as he came almost silently, spilling his seed between their moving bodies.

"Stay, Mac, please?" he whispered when he could at last speak, his eyes turning to Alex, beseeching his lover to help him convince the younger man that this was where Mac belonged.

Alex finally moved away from his nest of pillows against the headboard, curling around the two men so he could kiss Vic, knowing that Mac was watching the two of them together, like mirror images. He reached a hand down to where Mac was still buried inside Vic, his fingers stroking the taut flesh with a feather-light touch. "Stay with us, Mac," he repeated, looking up at the ex-thief over Vic's head.

"We both want you to," he added coaxingly. "I went to a lot of trouble to get you here, Ramsey; least you could do is stick around long enough to get addicted to us." He smiled at Mac, green eyes sparkling and lush, pink lips parted invitingly. "We can be a lot of fun, you know," he purred, stretching sinuously.

The beguiling words spoken by both men added to the lightning speeding through Mac's veins, combining with the mind blowing pleasure of Vic's body convulsing around him, and the feathery touch of Alex's fingers proved to be too much for the younger man. Throwing his head back, mesmerized by the two identical pairs of emerald eyes, Mac came, the force of his orgasm leaving him shaken, his head lowered onto Vic's chest, his breathing rasping in his ears.

"Damn Things," the ex-thief breathed, lifting his head and refocusing on the two men before him, "can't say no to you when you look at me like that."

"That make you Mac in the Sack, then?" Vic chuckled softly, as he ran one hand through Mac's silky tresses, the other twining with Alex's hand. Closing his eyes, he luxuriated in the feeling of Mac on top of him and Alex behind him.

"God, this feels good," he husked to no one in particular. "The both of you, me - together," he sighed... before his eyes popped open in mild alarm. "'Lex - you swept the place right?" he asked a bit nervously. If the Director... Hell, she'd figure it out the first day they went back to work but still...

Alex stiffened and started to swear. In Russian. He'd moved on to French by the time he'd crawled out of the bed and stalked naked across the room. With an unerring understanding of the Director, he went directly to where a camera was concealed and ripped it out. He smashed it to the floor, nearly stomping on it but remembering just in time that he was barefoot. Fifteen minutes later, he'd removed another five cameras and recording devices from various locations in the bedroom and ensuite, and he threw himself back on the bed.

"We have to get our own place," he grumbled, aggravated at the further intrusion on their privacy. "Remind me to sweep the rest of the place in the morning. I can't be bothered right now."

He pulled the other two close, squirming his way between them so he had an arm around each, and slowly relaxed. "I look forward to getting used to this," he murmured, already half-asleep.


End file.
